


The 'Expanded' Universe

by fattington



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Captive, F/F, Food Kink, Forced Feeding, Other, Star - Freeform, Starwars - Freeform, Stuffing, Torture, War, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, ahsoka - Freeform, asajj, prisoner, tano, ventress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fattington/pseuds/fattington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padawan Ahsoka Tano and Ex-Sith assassin Asajj Ventress find themselves being held captive by a mysterious Keeper. They'll have to play his games if they want to survive. However, what happens when they start to enjoy themselves a bit too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feast of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> **If you don't like food kink, forced feeding or weight gain just turn around now. Anything you read after this point is at your informed discretion.**

    Ashoka Tano awoke in chains. As had been drilled into her, her first thought was of the safety of her companions: her squad of clone troopers and her master, Anakin Skywalker. Carefully, and without giving any sign that she was concious, Ashoka scanned her surroundings with the Force. It appeared that she'd been tied arm-and-leg to a lavishly carved four-poster bed, and the silk blankets felt cool where her combat garb exposed her midriff. Beyond this, there was no sign of her Master or her squad, only a large, rectangular room open on one side to a wide balcony and with what seemed to be an identical four-poster bed on the opposite end of the room. She felt she could almost sense someone else.

    Suddenly, Ashoka's mind erupted in a splitting headache that caused her to cry out, her arms convulsing against their bindings. Like a muscle that had been stretched too far and then torn, Ashoka's force-sense recoiled back to her in a fit of blinding agony.

    "Aahhh... you're awake." Came a voice from above, the flat tone and modulation betraying it for a droid. Against the onslaught of pain Ashoka mustered her resolve and cracked one eye open. Sure enough, hovering above her was a speaker-bot, it's one red eye pulsing maliciously to the Padawan's aching eyes. "You really shouldn't have done that." The droid continued, sounding almost disappointed. "Not with that collar on, anyways." Ashoka bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming in helpless frustration. All her instincts were telling her to reach out with the Force, yet whenever she touched that part of her mind she found only red-hot pain.

    "Where... am I?" Ashoka managed, calling upon her Jedi training to still her wildly-beating heart and panicking mind. Quickly taking in her surroundings, she found the room was brightly lit and richly decorated with marble floors and gold filigree running in angular veins along the walls. Outside, a clear, pale-blue sky gave no hint at all to her location. 

    "You'll see." Was the droid's only reply as it gave her its equivalent of a sneer and floated off, leaving her to stare after it. However, from this prone angle she soon lost sight of the bot and was forced to accept that without the ability to draw on the force, she needed to come up with some mundane plan for escape. She felt like a blind bantha trying to solve a Rubik's cube (writer's note: Rubik's cubes are a universal constant).

    Quickly, Ashoka ran throuh the archives of her memory to that last thing she could recall. She remembered being in her fighter alongside Anakin as they carved a path throguh vulture droids... no, there had to be more... back on the bridge of Master Kenobi's Destroyer, arguing over attack strategies as usual... no, no...

    "YYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAaaaaaaaaaghhhh!!!" A harsh, female voice screamed out of nowhere, making Ashoka jump-flop in alarm. "Yyyeaaahaghhhhghghh...!!" The screaming continued, becoming more and more frantic as the Padawan twisted to get a view of the opposite end of the room.   
    'Ventress?!' Ashoka recognized the Sith assassin immediately by her distinctive features: bald head, angular tattoos and eyes that blazed like pale blue fire. Eyes that right now were wide

open and wildly dilated as the assassin, tied in an identical fashion to the bed opposite Ashoka's own, thrashed and flailed against her bonds. Ashoka felt a twinge of sympathy for the Sith, knowing that she was probably trying access her Force-sense, only to find it similarly blocked. of course, Sith just never knew when to quit.

    After what felt like hours but surely couldn't have been more than a minute, the screams finally died out, becoming a sort of coughing gurgle as even Ventress' hate-fueled will caved. The droid was making a noise that sounded uncannily like laughter as it floated back to the center of the room. It was then that Ashoka realized the droid wasn't autonomous, it was simply acting as the proxy for whoever was controlling it. Someone probably too cowardly to show themselves before a wielder of the Force. Ashoka resisted her rising hatred, recognizing it as the path to the Dark Side.  
 

   "Now that that unpleasant business is behind us," said the droid, "You're probably wondering why you're both here." When the only reply was Asajj 'Ventress' laboured breathing, the speaker-bot chuckled and continued. "You are both my prisoners, but I won't be ransoming you any time soon, oh no. We're going to have some fun first, aren't we, boys?"  
 

   With that last statement, a number of holo-screens flickered to life around the room, all showing Ashoka's trooper squad and her Master shackled to a wall. Anakin seemed to be unconscious, the collar around his neck the probable cause. In the hologram, the clones didn't seem to know they were being watched. Most of them looked like they'd been beaten.

  
    "I've spent too much time and money acquiring you all to throw you away, no matter how much Count Dooku and the Separatists would surely pay for all your pretty heads."

  
    "Then what... do you want?" asked Ashoka, feeling a bit braver as the lingering pain continued to subside.

  
    "What do I want?" The speaker sounded almost hysterical. "I just want to watch!"

  
    Ashoka let her head fall back against the plush pillows. She hated dealing with mad-men, they were always far more clever than sane people. Now she felt like a blind Bantha without hooves.

  
    The droid floated out a window and with a 'zap' a ray-shield appeared, blocking the exit and turning the room a pink-red hue. Then, with a click the bindings around Ashoka's hands and feet opened though her collar remained firmly in place. Coinciding 'click's from across the room alerted Ashoka that Ventress was free as well. However, a ray-shield soon descended between them as two platforms slid smoothly out of the floor on either side. Each platform was laden with an unbelievable quantity of fruits, pastries, delicacies and beverages. Complete with what seemed to be a massive bouquet of apparently-edible flowers. The holograms of Ashoka's team remained but now above the image a line of zeros had appeared: '000000:000000'.

    Across the room, Ventress stumbled out of her bed. She appeared about to collapse but remained on her feet through sheer force of will.

  
    "What is this place?" She hissed, pressing a skeletal hand to her forehead. The Sith seemed about to vomit.

  
    "How should I know?" Ashoka responded, sauntering with false confidence up to the dividing ray-shield to examine her counterpart. Ventress seemed thinner and worse for wear than she had when they'd last met, which was really saying something. She was probably nothing but bones and sinew beneath her tunic and skirt.

  
    To embellish her unaffected facade, Ashoka plucked a particularly-inviting red berry from the spread and popped it in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. Her eyes went wide when the flavour hit her tongue. It was obscenely delicious, the perfect play of sweet, rich and bitter all mingling together on her palate. It tasted like love, was the irrational conclusion Ashoka came to.

    'Beep' went the holo-monitors as the numbers flickered to: '000170:000000'. Ashoka blinked twice and took a step away from the table, still overwhelmed by that one small taste. This was clearly a trap, she realized as her stomach betrayed her by gurgling for more. All of a sudden she was extremely ravenous and wanted absolutely nothing more than to dive face-first into the food. Ventress' cold gaze was the only thing that let her keep her composure.

  
    "Interesting." Said Ventress as she ran a long, thin finger along the edge of the table, taking in Ashoka's slightly-flustered condition, her cruel mouth curved in the mockery of a smile.

  
    As Ashoka struggled to master herself a harsh buzzing came over a hidden intercom system.

  
    "I see you've started without me, greedy Jedi." Said what was obviously the same speaker who had been using the droid earlier, now clearly identifiable as male. "Not a very good guest, are we? I'll have to teach you a lesson in manners!" The voice snarled and the sound of sharp, electric buzzing filled the air. On the hologram, Anakin was jolted awake by a sudden, continuous electric shock. There was no audio, but Ashoka could see his mouth open in a square howl of agony.

  
    "Stop it!" She screamed, "you'll kill him!" The only reply was a grating maniacal laughter as their keeper increased the voltage. It was only when Anakin's body slumped forward that the torture ended. Ashoka could tell her Master wasn't dead -- she'd have known -- but he wasn't in good shape either.

  
    Flames of hatred roared to life again in Ashoka as she turned to see Ventress hiding a smile.

  
    "Do I have your attention now?" Asked the voice pointedly.

  
    "...Yes." Said Ashoka in a monotone, wrestling with her fury.

  
    "Good. Then I'll explain the game. You and the ex-Sith are going to have an eating contest." Ashoka could feel the wave of hatred roll off 'Ventress at the emphasized 'ex'. "You will be judged on total calories consumed. If the Jedi wins, Asajj Ventress, you will suffer so much more than that which you have just witnessed. If the ex-Sith wins, Ashoka Tano, I will kill one of your clone-friends. How does that sound to you?"

  
    The two women gave their mute disagreement.

  
    "If... neither of you play, I will simply begin killing clones." The voice explained with a dry cackle.

  
    Ashoka's face twisted into a scowl as she locked eyes with Ventress. It appeared that the (since when did Dooku disown her?!) ex-Sith had every intention of winning, if only to watch her counterpart suffer the loss of her friend.

  
    "Ready.... begin!"

  
    The two fell upon their respective tables, Ventress beginning with the lighter pastries and Ashoka drawn inexorably back to the delicious berries. To her surprise and delight, each of them seemed more utterly delicious than the last. Some sour, some sweet, all running down her throat barely chewed in her haste. On the holoscreens the numbers began rising at a startling speed, already topping the 1000-mark on  both sides.

  
    If Ashoka hadn't been so obsessed with her own gluttony, she would have seen Ventress' cold eyes open wide in surprise. The Dothamiri had never cared much for food, viewing it more as a means to remain alive. Of course, she'd never experienced food like this before and didn't know quite what to make of it. Internally, she'd always found the self-indulgence of over-eating to be disgusting in others and so she found her hands slowing as she reached for more slices of the richly-iced cake. Her mind fought her will and body, forcing her to a near standstill.

  
    '004030:003400' read the holo-screeen.

  
    'No!' She cried internally, remembering her intention to beat this inferior Jedi and avoid the pain she'd just witnessed inflicted on Skywalker. Quickly, she adjusted her strategy and picked up an immense tray of biscuits. She tiled the entire platter over her head and let them fall into her mouth, coughing on the crumbs as she ate faster than she could chew.

  
    Therefore, Ashoka was alarmed when she next looked up, her face smeared in berry-juice and her stomach still growling for more that the readout was: '015075:016430' with Ventress in the lead! The cold weight of panic settled into her already over-full stomach, her mind racing ahead to whatever gruesome death their mysterious keeper would inflict on her friend.

  
    Meanwhile Ventress' stomach, used to subsisting only on the merest rations was already starting to protest, her middle straining against her tight waist-sash. Realizing that she was at a distinct disadvantage against this well-fed Jedi brat, Ventress snarled and tossed aside the biscuits, going straight for the cream dipping-sauce laid out for the fruit platter.

  
    "Ohoho, we have a clever one, here." Said the voice over the intercom, sounding slightly out of breath, as if watching them gorge themselves was getting him excited. 'Disgusting,' thought Ventress, even as cream dribbled down her chin and onto the floor. Her chest was so poorly-endowed that it didn't even catch any.

  
    '033600:039890' Accused the holo-screen as Ashoka tried to cough up a spoonful of decadent pudding that went down the wrong way. She was going to lose for sure unless she thought of something! She dropped the empty pudding-bowl as she turned back to the table, reaching for an unknown pitcher of some chalky-white liquid. The moment it touched her tongue Ashoka almost choked again. She had never tasted anything like it. This white creamy-sweet-thick liquid put absolutely everything else at the table to shame. It even gave her an unfamiliar tingling between her thighs that alarmed and pleased her paradoxically.

  
    Without even bothering to swallow Ashoka up-ended the pitcher and simply let it run down her throat. The holo-screen went crazy: '055470:056790' and rising steadily until Ashoka's numbers tied and passed 'Ventress' with an impartial 'ping'.

  
    Seeing this strategy, Ventress forced herself to swallow  the last of the delicious cream before swiping up her own pitcher of the white liquid. She moaned and arched her back as she orgasmed right on the spot. Her stomach was screaming at her, stretched beyond its maximum capacity, but still she sucked at the seemingly-endless pitcher. Across from her, Ashoka's own full belly was distended a good 4 inches, packed full of the calorie-rich feast.

  
    They both chugged in silence for a full minute more, neither container seeming to empty. The only sound was the steady beeping of the holo-screen and the heavy breathing over the intercom until finally, Ventress hit her limit. Coughing violently, the ex-Sith toppled backwards, clutching at her nearly-spherical stomach and struggling to breathe.

  
    Seeing this, Ashoka glanced over at the holo-screen and was astonished to read that Ventress was still in the lead! '089540:099375'. Ashoka was desperately close to her own absolute limit already, her breathing coming in strangled gasps between gulps. Her heavy-duty skirt had refused to tear against her encroaching stomach and had instead bowed under the growing sphere.  
    'Ventress could only watch helplessly as the Padawan's score grew, her mind unwilling to even contemplate the possibility of ever touching food again.

  
    '095390:099375'.... '098237:099375'... Ventress closed her eyes and braced for the pain that was sure to come.

  
    'Heagh!" Came Ashoka's strangled gasp as she tried to chug air. She opened her eyes to discover not a single drop of the white liquid left! With a strangled hiccup she sunk to her knees and tried to reach for something else, anything else but her hand paused an inch from the table. Through sheer force of will the Padawan resisted the impulse to vomit all her hard work as her body wracked itself with heaving convulsions. Eventually, it was all Ashoka could do to fall to the cold, marble ground and cradle her globe of a belly.

  
    The holo-screen read '099235:099375'.

  
    "Please..." Ashoka wimpered, watching in terror as the number readout flickered and disappeared, sealing sealing the fate of one of her friends. Ventress tried to laugh but only got it half-way out before her stomach spasmed painfully.

  
    "Sorry, Jedi." Said their keeper's voice. It didn't sound sorry.

  
    Asajj Ventress joined her in blissful oblivion a moment later.  
  



	2. Animal Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Ventress wake up different, but soon find themselves in a familiar situation.

The Keeper - for that was his actual title back when he worked for the Zygerrian Empire as head of their Slave Processing Plant - entered the room quietly through a secret panel. Neither Ashoka nor her Master would probably recognize him anymore, he thought sadly. Both of his legs, his left arm and most of his torso were now encased in a thick metal chassis. Additionally, the side of his head that Skywalker has so rudely crushed in his escape had also needed major reconstruction. Sometimes the Keeper wondered if he still even qualified as a Zygerrian anymore, especially since a good 30% of his brain was now made of nano-wires. With a maniacal grin he decided he didn't particularly care, now that his plans were coming to fruition.

As silently as he was able to with metal feet, the Keeper made his way over to where his two overfed prisoners were still passed out on the floor, the ray-shield between them now deactivated.

He thought they looked absolutely lovely, slathered and smeared with the creamy evidence of their gluttony. Padawan Tano's eyes flickered under their closed lids as she unconsciously massaged her taut belly. Her stomach was a thing of beauty, thought the Keeper. Distended so far she could have been in a late stage of pregnancy, the orange skin was warm to the touch as he placed his remaining organic hand on it and helped her massage its churning contents. This seemed to ease some of her pain as she let her hands drop back to the chill floor, an expression of contentment spreading across her features.

Of course she would be content. The Keeper had genetically augmented all his food to create an over-reaction of pleasure neurotransmitters in his victim's brain, both during and after ingestion. The flip side to this was a tolerance that built up, forcing dependence. However, the Keeper wasn't too worried about that.

Delicately, he lifted Ahsoka in his powerful robotic arms and carried her back to her bed. He'd ordered the Jedi-blue sheets specifically for her and took careful pleasure in wrapping her snugly beneath them.

Content with his work, the Keeper moved back to stand over his other prisoner. He'd never met Asajj Ventress in person before but he had always admired her from afar. In fact, he had something of a shrine to her beauty back in his private chambers (mostly made of wanted-poster cutouts). 

Ventress' expression was anything but content, he realized sadly. He'd have to take special precautions not to let her cause any actual harm to herself in her binging. In fact, just to be on the safe side the Keeper withdrew an Injector from a compartment in his chest and administered it gently. Immediately the Ex-Sith's features softened into deeper unconsciousness and her cramping stomach relaxed as well. Now she was in no danger of rupturing while she digested.

The Keeper planted a soft kiss on her pale, bald head as he tucked Ventress into her Sith-red blankets. Then, he turned out the lights and slipped through his panel again. A flashing notice on his wrist alerted him that a component for the next stage in his plans had arrived in the lower hangar. Seeing this, a wide grin contorted his already hideously-misshapen face.

\-----

Ashoka awoke this time to find that she was not bound. Instead, she simply felt... tight. There was no other way to explain the sore feeling of her skin and the sensation of her clothes having suddenly shrunk while she slept. Blearily, the Padawan pushed herself up from her pillows and examined the room again. The ray-shields were down again and little flying creatures were swooping around on the balcony. Across the room, Asajj Ventress was... doing push-ups?

The assassin looked different somehow but Ashoka was too far away to say why. Also, why hadn't she been attacked in her sleep? Especially if the ray-shields were down.

Stealthily, Ashoka put her booted feet on the floor and slipped into a low crouch.

Only to immediately fall forward with a loud 'Oof!'

What the?! Ashoka's blue eyes flew open in shock when she took in her own body. It looked like someone had taken a hose an pumped her full of lard! 

Her legs, once long and narrow, were trying to pour out the diamond-shaped holes that ran along the sides of her thighs. Then, with a gasp she realized that her arse, no longer able to be contained by her skirt had simply escaped underneath the hem, leaving the rest behind as a bulging muffin-top. Of course, all this paled in comparison to her gut. 

Ashoka had been a member of the Jedi Order since infancy and had never had the opportunity to even think about over-indulging. Even if she had, the rigorous training they'd put her through would have kept her in rock-solid condition either way. Now, to her horror, all evidence of her washboard-abs were hidden under a 2-inch layer of blubber. That was what had thrown her balance off so drastically.

Her attention was thrown back to her surroundings at a sharp cackle from Ventress. The ex-Sith didn't pause in her exercise but simply stared audaciously, taking in Ashoka's now-ample form.

With a shrill squeak Ashoka pulled a pillow off the bed and used it to hide behind, too afraid to move for fear of making a fool of herself again.

"You're looking rested." Said Ventress, conversationally.

"H-how long were we out?"

The Dathomiri woman paused briefly mid-plank, considering this. Then, she continued. "At least a day, assuming this isn't a binary star-system." She smiled wickedly. "I'm glad to see I'm not the only one who woke up... different."

And sure enough, Ashoka could now see the obvious changes in Ventress' once-skeletal physique. Whereas the extra 30-or-so pounds from the 100,000 calories they'd ingested had piled themselves all around Ashoka's middle, they seemed to have only brought the emaciated ex-Sith up to a healthy weight.

However, Ashoka thought bitterly, most of it had gone to Ventress' butt and breasts which were now pushing seductively against her tunic. Ventress pushed up suddenly into a flying spin, sticking the landing only a little uncertainly. She seemed to have no shame surrounding her newly-augmented physique.

"Suppose you're wondering why I haven't killed you yet?" The Dathomiri asked, looking away as if Ashoka 'ought to cover up. Blushing furiously, Ashoka stood up and tossed the pillow away. Actually, she hadn't thought that far ahead due to other... distractions, but she wasn't about to let Ventress know it.

"Because... you know you need me to escape." Said Ashoka confidently, undermined only slightly by the way her rotund belly flopped over the waistband of her skirt. Ventress' cold gaze swept back over her, lingering on her flabby stomach. Ashoka couldn't help but shiver.

"Need you?" Laughed Ventress as she went to lean on the balcony railing. "I wouldn't say that. I just think you might be more helpful alive than dead."

"Even though you know, if we do escape, I'm handing you straight over to the authorities?"

"WHEN, we escape... We will see."

Ashoka let the conversation laspe into uncomfortable silence as she sauntered up to the railing as well. The way her belly jiggled with every step was a new and decidedly unwelcome feeling. Beyond the balcony, wild jungle stretched as far as the eye could see, with the strange sounds of strange animals filtering up through the verdant canopy. Above them, a single sun at high-noon cast its yellow light down on them. A couple large moons were also visible even in the bright daylight.

"You're right." Said Ashoka finally, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Ventress. "We will definitely escape."

A harsh buzzing sound suddenly blared from behind them, causing the two Force users to spin around and instinctively reach for their missing lightsabers.

Inside, a large section of wall had begun to fold up, revealing a corridor leading into the depths of the building. It was difficult to see what lay ahead, even as pale lights along the walls flickered to life.

"After you." Said Ahsoka acerbically. Ventris simply grinned and walked confidently forward into the gloom.

The two walked for what seemed like a long while on a downward slope before they were confronted with a dead end. Ashoka had been about to say something when again, with another buzzing noise, the wall before them slid open with a hiss of steam and the sound of grinding gears.

Tentatively, they both walked forwards into the pitch-black room, pressed back-to-back against each other, knowing that there was a very low chance of either woman betraying the other under these circumstances. Ashoka's stomach gurgled loudly in the silence and for the first time she realized she was incredibly hungry. How was that even possible?

The lights went on with a click, revealing a square room, lined on all surfaces with what appeared to be red cortosis, a mineral resistant to lightsaber attacks. And sure enough, there in the middle of the room on a pedestal were their lightsabers, which they did not hesitate to collect and ignite.

Thus armed, they resumed their back-to-back stance and waited. Again, Ashoka's stomach protested loudly.

"Would you shut up?" Hissed Ventress.

"It's not my fault!"

"Ssh!" 

Nothing happened. Then Ventress' stomach joined the chorus with a deep rumble and Ahsoka supressed a laugh as the Ex-Sith blushed with mortification.

"I don't think that food was normal." Whispered Ashoka, trying to fill the awkward silence. Ventress didn't gratify her with a response.

'Click-whirrrrr' both women jumped aside as the floor beneath them started to slide away, Then, out of the hole came what Ahsoka had been dreading (though her stomach clenched in anticipation). An incredible feast of roasted, fried and breaded foods covered a banquet-sized table from end to end. It was so over-full that bits of garnish and a train of sausages slipped greasily to the floor when the table stopped ascending. 

In the corners of the room, holoscreens came to life, showing the remaining clone troopers and Anakin. Once again, they seemed unaware that they were being observed.

The intercoms crackled to life and left them with only a single instruction: "Finish everything. You know the stakes."

"But that's impo-!" Ahsoka had been in the middle of saying when a timer appeared over the hologram. '29:58' and it was counting down in seconds. Now it was definitely impossible.

Ahsoka and Ventress shared one wretched glance and then attacked the table from opposite ends.

\----

The Keeper hated missing even a moment of the titillating spectacle, but he had to make ready for the night's grand finale. Hastily, he made his way into the room below that of the two women, illuminating the perfect darkness with the red light of his artificial eye.

There, shackled in the corner was an absolute beast of a man. The yellow-skinned Zabrak was still unconscious, sedated with enough tranquilizer to kill a rancor. Maybe even a little bit more, since the Keeper liked to be on the safe side. Still, the brute's chest continued to rise and fall almost peacefully, though his brows were furrowed as if his dreams were unpleasant. Good, the Keeper wanted him angry.

Without delay he jabbed an Injector into Savage Opress' thick neck and then darted back upstairs to watch the show.

\----

The only sounds in the room were the noisy slurping and the steady beep-beep-beep as precious seconds slipped away.

When the clock hit '25:00', Ahsoka had already finished two platters of greasy roasted vegetables, a crispy-fried creature of unknown origin and half of an anteater-like quadruped. The Padawan was stuck between her fear for her squad-member's life and the explosion of flavours happening in her mouth. 

Whereas the previous day's feast had been sweet and rich, this one was savoury and cheesy. Ahsoka's face was already a mess of gravy and grease as she pushed whole sausages into her gullet. Amazingly, her stomach still growled for more, more MORE! Luckily, the circumstances allowed the now-pudgy Togrotan to oblige her ravenous appetite.

Asajj Ventress lost a full ten seconds simply staring in horror at Ahsoka. The Padawan was a machine, voraciously and indiscriminately devouring everything in her path. With a smack of her lips and a thick belch she stripped all the meat off an 8-inch leg bone in one quick movement and without hesitation began on the next. The really upsetting thing was that it was turning her on.

Ventress shook her head to rid it of the obscene notion and began half-heartedly popping spicy meatballs in her mouth. However, her eyes kept sneaking back to Ahsoka's middle as it jiggled and trembled with the force of her exertions. Even beneath the added flab, Ventress could see the beginnings of a food-baby.

'18:35' read the timer as Ashoka reached the quarter mark across the table, Ventress having only finished less than an eighth. Still, the Padawan showed no signs of slowing as she ran out of food within reach. With a glazed look, Ahsoka simply climbed awkwardly onto the table and continued eating on her hands and knees. She would have knelt but that would have caused her already-straining skirt to dig painfully into her engorged stomach.

With one hand Ahsoka rooted for more delicacies among the spread while the other brought the food to her frantically-chewing mouth.

'I can't let my friends down again!' Ahsoka thought through the haze of orgasmic flavours, only distantly aware of the way her belly was pushing desperately against her skirt.

Ventress continued eating though she had fallen dismally behind. However, The beginnings of a strategy had begun to blossom in her Sith mind. They were never told that they each had to eat half the feast, it only mattered that it was finished in the end. Then, as Ahsoka passed the one-third mark with the clock reading '12:24', Ventress smiled and redoubled her efforts. The greedy Jedi would do all the work for her, she thought as she savored a particularly delicious breaded appendage.

To Ventress the food was obviously a trap. She felt the incredible hunger gnawing at her insides even as she swallowed morsel after morsel. Ventress simply smiled at Pain, her old friend. She simply accepted it and used it to fuel her anger, which in turn fueled her strength. She tore the meat from a rib and then crushed the bone with her teeth for good measure.

As Ahsoka crossed the mid-line of the table she was confronted with a huge roast boar, stuffed with the delicious berries from earlier. The Keeper smiled as he watched her discover this and eagerly shove her head into the sweet, rich delights. She snorted and snuffled like the hog she was neck-deep in, getting covered in grease up to the tips of her horns.

Ventress continued eating dutifully as the timer clicked past '05:00'. She had finished just a bit over a quarter of the table with her help of her augmented appetite. All that was left was the giant boar. She reached out to grab a haunch only to have a greasy hand clamp firmly around her wrist. She looked up to find Ahsoka glaring at her with a positively bestial expression, her eyes slightly unfocused.

To Ahsoka, everything had become a blur of meat and grease and ecstasy, culminating in the delicious boar with its honey-glazed skin and sweet berry insides. The painful hunger in her belly had long since dulled and disappeared, leaving only an empty longing that only more food could fill. As she filled her face with a handful of berries, she was terrified to discover their flavour seemed muted. To rectify this she simply redoubled her efforts and stuffed still more into her mouth.

Suddenly, she became aware that someone else was trying to steal her prize. With a snarl she reached out and caught the thief red-handed.

Ventress?! It took a moment for her to compute this turn of events. Then it all came rushing back to her. What had she become? Ahsoka was suddenly aware of the fact that she was up on the table eating like an animal, her immense stomach pushing up and out like a beach-ball. 

But there was no time to worry about this now. She glanced at the holo-screen where her squad and Master were counting on her. The timer beeped at the '02:00' mark, highlighting their need for haste.

Awkwardly, Ahsoka released Ventress' wrist, who was still too astounded at the Jedi's gluttony to be angry at the ring of grease she left behind.

"Dont just - belch - stand there! Help me!" Ahsoka commanded, before getting back to the single-minded task of stripping the flesh off the final challenge.

Ventress didn't feel capable of disagreeing and so she simply began to eat, though not with the desperate intensity of her counterpart. They were almost done and Ventress didn't feel particularly worried. Her stomach, however, did feel incredibly tight as she looked down to see the distended sphere protruding a good 5 inches beyond her lap.

She smiled when she realized she had to lean her neck forward to see over her growing breasts. She'd never had such full breasts before and decided she liked it.

There was more than a minute left to spare when Ahsoka - with marginal help from Ventress - finished the last of the feast. In jubilation the Padawan reared back with a massive belch of defiance.

In the same moment, her poor skirt finally decided to give up and exploded in a flurry of heavy-duty metal buttons, a few of which embedded themselves in the cortosis walls. The full girth of Ahsoka's truly massive gut surged forward onto her pudgy thighs earning another belch.

"We... -hic-... did it." Said Ahsoka blearily, absentmindedly rubbing her titanic tummy. Ventress couldn't help herself from laying a palm on the tight, orange sphere and feeling the digestive contractions going on within. Then, with a contented little noise, Ahsoka passed out on her back, legs spread off the sides of the table.

"No..." Whispered Ventress condescendingly in Ahsoka's ear. "That was all you." Straightening, Ventress tried to brush the worst of the grease off her tunic and re-adjusted the painfully-tight waist band. Then, feeling more comfortable, she addressed their mysterious keeper.

"What's wrong? Did that not go as you planned?" She asked in her haughtiest voice. Ventress grinned confidently and let her hand hover over her lightsaber.

There was a long silence.

Then, "no... but this way I think will be more interesting."

Ventress' features tightened in a grimace as she shouted back at the disembodied voice. "Then do what you will. You wont break me as easily as you did this Jedi balloon." She gestured disdainfully at Ahsoka's massively swollen form. 

"That remains to be seen." 

With a grinding noise another section of the floor opened up. This time, however, nothing else came up to take its place. Mistrustfully, Ventress circled the opening, lightsaber ignited in her hand. Without even extending her mind she could sense something down below. Something familiar and radiating black waves of hatred.

"...Savage?" Whispered Ventress, then she was forced into a backwards roll as a massive form launched itself out of the pit, a clawed hand passing only an inch in front of her. As it was, the fabric covering her distended middle was torn in two.

The battle was begun in that same instant. Ventress had no time for strategy as she simply did her best to dodge the Zabrak's animalistic attacks. However, even in his primal rage Savage seemed to be aware that he was at a severe disadvantage without his light saber.

Ventress couldn't help but admire the sheer ferocity of his assault. Cloaked as he was in his mantle of hatred for his former master, the Sith Zabrak seemed to be the Dark Side incarnate.

Her train of thought was derailed as he spun around unexpectedly, knocking a glancing blow to her face with his elbow. Slow! Her extra weight was slowing her down, making her usually agile fighting style impractical. Not to mention that her balance was completely off and more often than not she found herself overextending, leaving small holes in her defense. If her opponent had been armed, Ventress thought, this fight would have been over very quickly.

A moment later, the two broke off their assault and Ventress was alarmed to find that she was breathing heavily. Her stomach felt like one big cramp and her legs were shaking.

"What's wrong? Have you gotten soft?" Asked Savage, not entirely realizing how precisely he'd pushed her button. Ventress, having always prided herself on her control over her body, found it failing her. Shame and fury coursed in her veins as she lunged forward, redoubling her attack with a roar.

\---

Savage realized something was different the moment he'd begun his assault. He still didn't know exactly how he'd come to be here, separated from his brother Darth Maul. Regardless, now that he was confronted with his greatest enemy there was really only one path forward to him: Revenge.


End file.
